Steelhead
Steelhead is a three-sim Second Life nation set in the 1890s in the northwestern U.S. state of Oregon. It has a large number of Caledonians as residents. Nestled in the Coastal Pacific Northwest of the Oregon/Washington territories, sits the town of Steelhead City. Steelhead City was founded in 1854 after an unexpected tidal wave wiped out the small mining community known as Ambertown, leaving it a ghost town... until out of the dust, a few intrepid pioneers considered this to be a good prospective settlement. Owned by Kattrynn Severine, Steelhead City had an extremely rocky beginning, a time that Fuzzball Ortega refers to as "The Dark Times". The city started to make a turn for the better after TotalLunar Eclipse and Tensai Hilra were appointed managers on January 28, 2007, and Ortega was appointed Sheriff on January 27, 2007. Lunar, in just a few short months, became a skilled builder, creating Steelhead's impressive builds, Steelhead Town Hall and the Steelhead Hotel and Ballroom being two examples. Tensai has accomplished the impossible by baffling the all-powerful Lindens with problems the city was experiencing. Fuzzball managed to keep a great majority of residents entertained with his music choices during Steelhead events while keeping the peace simultaneously. Originally, Steelhead had described itself as Weird Wild West, in an attempt to distinguish itself. Steelhead's changes eventually didn't fit the Weird Wild West motif. Fuzzball pointed Lunar to the Girl Genius online comic, saying that Gaslamp Fantasy was the best description for Steelhead. With citizens including a werewolf (Fuzzball), a moon elf (Lunar), a cat person (Lumina Elvehjem), and Steelhead's own resident "Girl Genius" (Tensai), it was obvious that Gaslamp Fantasy fit Steelhead like a glove. The term was unanimously approved by the citizens. In December of 2007, Steelhead grew with the coming of Steelhead Harborside. In April of 2008, Steelhead Boomtown was added. TotalLunar Eclipse has announced plans for Steelhead's growth to be approximately 14 sims, with the overall goal to recreate the Pacific Northwest of the United States (in that typical Gaslamp Fantasy way). Steelhead Government * Kattrynn Severine - Owner of Steelhead City, as well as head of the entertainment committee. The one person that TotalLunar Eclipse, Tensai Hilra, and Fuzzball Ortega answer to. Referred to as "The First Lady of Steelhead" * TotalLunar Eclipse - Manager of Steelhead City (shared with Tensai Hilra). In charge of Steelhead administration, paperwork, negotiations, and chief architect of Steelhead. * Tensai Hilra - Manager of Steelhead City (shared with TotalLunar Eclipse). Handles anything and everything that is technical. Keeps a close eye on what the Lindens are up to, and to see how it will affect Steelhead. * Fuzzball Ortega - Sheriff of Steelhead City. Responsible for keeping the peace in Steelhead City, Steelhead Harborside, and all future sims. He and Tensai are the only two who are allowed to orbit people at their discretion. He can and will mute and freeze anyone who is causing problems, even if it is citizens of Steelhead City. In charge of holding the weekly town meetings. Steelhead Councilors The Councilors serve the purpose of representing Steelhead in other places, promoting the city and it's events, as well as discussing themes for upcoming events. * Lumina Elvehjem * Eugenia Burton * Christine McAllister - also Steelhead's Ambassador to Caledon * CeAire DeCosta List of Steelhead sims * Steelhead City * Steelhead Harborside * Steelhead Boomtown * Steelhead Port Harbor (recently announced, currently in the planning stages. Coming soon) Category:Sims Outside Caledon